The journal of the Boy wonder
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: Robin writes in this journal... he calls it "Wan". see what the boy wonder writes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**The Journal of the Boy Wonder**

* * *

_Hello Wan,_

_I refuse to call this a diary! Yesterday, Raven gave me this for my birthday. I decided to put my thoughts and every question I have in here just to please Raven._

_What is Slade planning? What does he want with Raven? Who is Slade exactly?_

_You know my friends think that I am too obsessed with this Slade but that is my job. I am the leader, the one who makes sure things get done. It is my job to make sure that Slade is stopped for good. That is why some nights; I sacrifice my sleep to continue searching for Slade._

_When Slade forced me to serve him, I hurt to see that the team could still be the titans without me. And it also hurt to know that I was hurting them but it was to protect them. I couldn't let them die because I didn't want to serve Slade. Slade has some cruel ways. I was so grateful when the team arrived at Slade's hideout and we took out Slade and then I returned._

_We then had met this blonde girl called Terra. Beastboy was really fond of her. She had cool powers too but she wasn't that good at controlling them. She had disappeared for awhile but appeared some time afterwards. This time she was able to control her powers. She was added to the team and we trusted her. Our trust for broke after we learned that all this time she had been working with Slade, telling him our every weakness, flaw, and secret. She tried to destroy us but just before she was turned to stone, she betrayed Slade and returned to the side of good. She sacrificed her life for us. We tried everything we could think of to try and return her but the stone stayed._

_Everyday I think to myself, what will he do next? All I know that when he strikes, we'll all be ready._

_I have already wasted enough time writing in here, I need to work on some papers of Slade._

_Over and out,_

_Robin_

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Please review.**_

_**No flamers.**_

_**Have a nice day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**The Journal of the Boy wonder**

* * *

_Hello Wan,_

_Today one thing has been on my mind all day. And that thing is Starfire._

_When ever I grow overly obsessive with Slade, she is always there for me. She is why I smile._

_When I betrayed them, she didn't hate me._

_When I had to take Kitten to that prom, Star's dress on her was so lovely. She looked so… so gorgeous!_

_Surprisingly, there have been no crimes today. So I am just relaxing in my room._

_Later today we are going to watch an action movie; today is my day to choose._

_I will never admit it but I love it when Starfire hides behind me when a scary scene comes on, when ever it is my choice, I try to pick one with a little bit scary parts but not too much that she'll end up having nightmares._

_Drat! There goes that crime free day! Well I have to go see who it is causing havoc in the city._

_Over and out,_

_Robin._

* * *

_Hello Wan,_

_It was just Cinderblock. It was pathetic. Why don't they just give up? I mean a stone block… not hard to defeat._

_We decided that we'll watch the movie tomorrow because they are sure that I need to do paper on this crime._

_They are correct but I so wanted this movie night._

_Oh well… just a twenty four hours more. _

_Over and out,_

_Robin_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think?**

**(Robin is kind of harder to do than Starfire….)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Journal of the Boy Wonder**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

* * *

_Hello Wan,_

_Today we will watch the movie. Starfire will be cuddled at my side. _

_I finished all the paper work, so I wouldn't have to do them later today._

_They all think I am a workaholic._

_Ever since the fiasco with me going crazy searching with Slade, they no longer allow me to go on any mission involving Slade. It is more serious to me that he goes down, the last time we fought him, Starfire almost got hurt in the process._

_If anything ever happened to Starfire- or any of the team, I'd blame myself. I am responsible for the safety of the team. They say that they can take care of themselves, but can I help myself if I am like this?_

_I am nothing like Slade. Nothing! He is trying to destroy the world. While I on the other hand, am trying to save it._

_I have to go now. Beastboy is hurrying me to come over, or he'll just put on his comedy he wanted to watch, "Dumb and dumber" Yeah I am going now, can't let him put on that crud._

_Over and out,_

_Robin._

* * *

_Hello Wan,_

_Eh… the movie was alright. I didn't really pay attention to it. Like usual Beastboy and Cyborg were dragged into the movie fast. Raven just read her book. The only times she ever takes her head out of her book is when we watch something she'll actually like to watch. Starfire, she well, during the scary parts hid her face against my chest… I blushed- I was so glad that the lights were dimmed. _

_By the end of the movie, I noticed something snoring softly at my shoulder. It was Starfire. She had fallen asleep. She looks like a fallen angel. Who knew someone could look even prettier while asleep? _

_Well I think I've written enough in you, Wan. I need my rest because combat practice starts at six A.M. sharp._

_Over and out,_

_Robin._

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_**Please review.**_

_**What did you think?**_

_**Is it any good?**_

_**Well?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Journal of the Boy Wonder**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

_Hello Wan,_

_Slade is planning something, but what? What could he be up to?_

_I swear if it wasn't for Starfire, I would have gone insane already._

_She is the one that keeps me up right._

_I don't mind explaining earth customs to her, I actually love it that she goes to me._

_I have never felt this way for any girl but I can't show it. It is all Batman's fault. When I was working with him, he made me think that team members can't date other team members. Not only that, if I were to show of my affection to her, villains would use that against me. I couldn't stand it if she was to get hurt._

_I would do anything for her, anything._

_I remember when we went to the carnival. Starfire and I went on the Ferris wheel together. That day there were fireworks in the sky. It was simply amazing. I had offered her some cotton candy. I thought it was cute how she said that she had tried the white cotton before and it didn't taste that good. I had assured her this kind was different._

_It naiveté and innocence is what makes her who she is. I wouldn't replace her for the world. _

_I have to go now. I promise Starfire I would take her to the movies._

_Over and out,_

_Robin!_

**Authors' note:**

**Please review.**

**What did you think?**

**Is it any good?**

**Or is it too short for your liking?**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Journal of the Boy Wonder**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.**

* * *

_Hello Wan,_

_You know the day started off normal. At breakfast Beastboy and Cyborg had their tofu/meat argument, as usual. Raven drank her herbal tea. Starfire had her mustard. I drank my coffee. Cyborg beat Beastboy's butt on the game station, again. Raven was reading a book but I swear I saw her peak out every now and then to observe the game. I was checking on crime reports. Then Starfire asked me a question, I know she asks me other questions before but this question was different._

_She asked me 'Robin, where do babies come from'. Now how do I go explaining that one? Do I just tell her straight forward? What brought up this question? Shouldn't she already be advised as to where babies come from? I knew I could never lie to her, so I just told her about the birds and bees which kind of just confused her more._

_She had said that she didn't know that bees and birds were involved in the mating process. I had chuckled, and told her that that was just one of the ways of speaking of It. She seemed to understand and let it go; which I was glad she let it go._

_The alarm of Titans tower had begun to blare. I quickly sat in the control room and looked at the screen to see who was attacking the city. The others had entered shortly after me._

_It had just been Dr. Lightning trying to rob puppies. Puppies!? What does that man need with innocent puppies!?_

_We took him down. Raven took him down by trapping him in the dark; light plus dark equals not a good combo. _

_Now I am here in the crime lab, writing in you while checking for any patterns in the last couple of robberies._

_I think that I will stop writing in you. I am awfully tired after today's activities._

_Over and out,_

_Robin._

_P.S. I am tired from explaining the birds and the bees to Starfire, not the battle._

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**Do not flame.**

**What did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**The journal of the Boy Wonder**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

* * *

_Hello Wan,_

_Starfire's birthday is coming up soon. I don't know what to get her. I mean, what do you get a girl who has everything? She said that she would be fine with just mustard but I want to make her birthday something special. _

_Cyborg is getting her this walking baby doll. It talks, cries, pees, and poops. I am sure she'll love that. She loves anything that we give her; she always appreciates everything big and small. She lives life to its fullest. She is innocent yet desirable in her own way._

_Do you want to know what Raven bought her? She bought her a book. What kind of book you say? A book on meditation… She said that Star will love it, because she always goes to Raven, on Wednesdays for meditation. I guess she has a point but a book? I've never seen Starfire reading a book…_

_Beastboy won't tell me what he bought her. He says that I will just blab and ruin the surprise. Why won't he tell me? It is not like I would intentionally tell Starfire any of those certain secrets. He told me I will have to wait until Star's birthday like the rest of us._

_And that brings us back to my dilemma. What should I get Starfire for her birthday? Would she be happy with just a birthday card or will she want something grand? Am I making a bigger deal than what it really is?_

_HMH….. I know…. I'll buy her a puppy! Yeah a puppy….wait….she already has a pet….would she mind another? _

_Come on you're the boy wonder…think, think….Eureka! I will buy her chocolates and throw her a party….and invite her family, too._

……_.Starfire is so beautiful…her eyes sparkle is the moonlight….Ay! Forget that I said anything!_

_I have to go now. Cinderblock is attacking the city. Don't they ever give up?_

_Over and out,_

_Robin._

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think?**

**Was it any good?**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The journal of the Boy Wonder**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. No flames.**

* * *

_Hello Wan,_

_She just happened to leave it there, out in the open. I was going to give it to her but I was curious. I wanted to know if she might have written anything about me in it. I know what you are thinking… Robin doesn't go through others personal things…well your half right… If it were to just fall on the floor, and then I was to pick it up and it opened to a page then I was not intentionally looking at it, right?_

_So anyways, I pushed it a little and then picked it up. It opened to a page labeled 'feelings'. This is it, I had said to myself. As I read what she had written, a smile appeared on my face. She was unsure if I harbored feelings for her. And of course I do._

_I just never said anything because I too was afraid of being rejected. _

_Just as I put back her diary, she came over. She asked me if I had read it. And I nervously said no, even though I knew that was a lie but you don't want to piss off a girl who could knock you all the way to another galaxy._

_She accepted my answer, and with her purple diary skipped to her room. She has such an innocent nature to herself._

_I sat there in the common room until I finally came to my senses. What am I doing here when I could be confessing my undying love to Starfire!?_

_I walked to her room, and knocked on her door. She opened her door and I stepped in. _

_And guess what happened. I chickened out! Instead of say 'Starfire, I love you!' like I had intended to, I said 'You did great in training today.' Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why the hell did I say that!? I can never do anything right! What she did next, shocked me but removed some of my embarrassment. She said that I too did great in training. I had to smile when she said that. No matter what, she can always bring a smile to my face when no other could._

_I will try again tomorrow or whenever I have the nerves to. As for now, I will settle for spending time with her everyday._

_I have to go now for I have a lot of paper work that I need to look over._

_Over and out,_

_Robin._

* * *

**Author's note:**

**What do you think?**

**Please review.**

**Was it any good?**

**Second note:**

**I had another version but my computer froze and I lost that version. I am not sure if it was longer or not.**

**Idea given to by Frayta_Centari_Highmoon **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Journal of the Boy Wonder**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.**

* * *

_Hello Wan,_

_What should I do? Should I show myself to Starfire? My real self, my true identity… Or should I keep it a secret, like I have all these years? What would Batman say? I want to show myself to her but I am afraid that if I be too open, that I will risk everything that I have grown to be. _

_Will she read me like a book if I remove the mask? She can already read me with it. No saying how good she'll read me without it. _

_Have I grown soft? Does love really make you grow soft?_

_What should I do? I never had this problem back in Gotham city, but I never had Starfire back then either. _

_Please help me in deciding… _

_I am helpless when it comes to this…_

_Why do I hide myself from her and the others?_

_They are my friends, they should know…Shouldn't they?_

_Well here goes nothing…._

_Over and out,_

_Robin._

_P.S. My eyes are blue…._

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Review, please.**

**No flames.**

**Thank you.**

**What did you think?**

**Was it any good?**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Journal of the Boy Wonder**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.**

* * *

_Hello Wan,  
_

_Today's event has scared me for life. I will never look at a kitten the same way ever again. If it weren't for the sake of the city, I would have rejected that girl that is somehow connected to Killer Moth.  
_

_I could have sworn that it looked like Starfire was…perhaps jealous.  
_

_You should have seen her…Starfire, that is…she looked…like an angel. I had never until today seen Starfire in anything but her uniform.  
_

_I hate to dance. The Kitten girl…she made me dance. Dancing with her was like playing with a Barbie doll - an ugly Barbie doll.  
_

_She wants a smile? Fine, I'll give her one. I put on my 'joker' smile face. What's to smile about? Dancing with this drama queen - not my idea of a great night - more like my worst nightmare.  
_

_I didn't want to touch her, let alone kiss her. Who knows where that mouth has been!?  
_

_I had to play along, just until the other three found Killer Moth's liar and deactivated those mutant moths of his, then I would be free to do what I really want.  
_

_Could things get any worst? Great I just had to ask…now that Spider-freak guy is here, too. Freaky thing is - that that Spider-freak guy is Kitten's boyfriend.  
_

_Ha…nice pick in guys. They are perfect - Crazy-girl and Freaky-guy - ha. _

_That Spider-freak guy actually thinks I want her? The last thing I want is this pathetic excuse for a girl.  
_

_It was a close one but in the end, good defeated the evil.  
_

_Spotlight shined on Starfire and me…the DJ announced that we were the Queen and King.  
_

_The day might have started awful…but it sure ended wonderfully.  
_

_Over and out,_

_Robin_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**What did you think?**


End file.
